openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Manual/Items
Most items in OpenArena come from Quake III Arena, plus there are some that come from Team Arena. Tip: learning where the items and the weapons will spawn, and the right timings to grab them before your oppents do it, is an important technique (in this case, tactic) known as control (item control, resource control). Note: if you are searching info about the weapons in the game, please read Manual/Weapons. For other things in the maps that you can interact with, please read Manual/Map elements. Health bonuses When your health reaches 0, your character will die. You will usually enter a match with a health value of 125, it it will slowly go down to 100. If you get bonuses and you health goes over 100, it will slowly go down to 100 again. If you set an handicap, your maximum health level will be lower. Some gametypes and special game options manage the health differently. Green health * Green health bonus (a.k.a. "5 health" or "+5") : gives you 5 health points, even beyond the value of 100 (up to 200). Yellow health * Yellow health bonus (a.k.a. "25 health" or "+25"): gives you 25 health points, up to the maximum of 100. Gold health * Gold health bonus (a.k.a. "50 health" or "+50"): gives you 50 health points, up to the maximum of 100. Megahealth * Megahealth (blue health bonus): gives you 100 health points, up to 200. Armor bonuses You will usually enter the game with no armor. If your armor gets over 100, it will slowly go down to 100. If you set an handicap, your maximum armor level will be lower. Some gametypes and special game options manage the armor differently. Armor shard Combat armor Heavy armor Power-ups These are items that are immediately effective when you grab them, and their effect is limited in time (a timer appear on the bottom left corner of the screen). The timer usually lasts for 30 seconds (but the map creator can change its duration); if the player that holds the powerup becomes killed, it will be dropped and another player may take it and use it for its remaining time. It is possible to have more of them at the same time. Battle suit * Battle suit: complete protection from drowning, lava, slime and splash damage from weapons. Also cuts normal damage in half. Flight * Flight: a flight pack that allows the carrier to fly. You cannot gain speed by strafejumping while carrieng it. By default this item lasts for 60 seconds. Speed * Speed (also known as Haste): increases your movement speed and fire rate by 30%. Invisibility * Invisibility: makes you almost invisible, but you will re-appear for shot times and the "glows" caused by other power-ups will still be visible. Quad damage * Quad damage: the damage caused by your weapons (including to yourself, be careful!) will be multiplied (by 3 by default, customizable with \g_quadfactor variable). Regeneration * Regeneration: your health will slowly and automatically regenerate, up to 200. Holdable items Also called "portable items", "carried items" or "useable items", you can hold only one of them at once. After you get one, you will activate it by pressing a specific key (usually, ENTER). Medkit * Medkit, or Portable medkit: when activated, it will bring your health up to 125. Personal teleporter * Personal teleporter: when activated, it will immediately trasport you to a random spawnpoint somewhere in the arena. Kamikaze * Kamikaze: when activated, your character will suicide with a big explosion, killing himself and probably the enemies in the area. It can work even when the player is already dead, if his corpse has not been "gibbed" (reduced in pieces). The shock can be felt by anyone in the arena. This item comes from Team Arena. Invulnerability * Invulnerability: when activated, an energy shield will surround the user, that will not be able to move (including falling or being pushed) until its effect disappears. The effect lasts 7 seconds. He will be able to shoot from inside to outside the shield, while the other players shots (except proximity mines) will not be able to penetrate it. This item comes from Team Arena. Runes "Runes", also known as "Team Power-ups", "Permanent Power-ups", "Persistent Power-ups" or "Permanent runes", are special items that were first introduced in Quake III: Team Arena. They are "permanent" because, after you get one, you will have it until you die. They are "team" because usually you can get only the ones dedicated to your team (usually, those you find in your own base), but this depends from the map creator (you can take a look here, here and here). A player can have only one of them at once, and to have more players with the same rune at the same time, there must be more spawn points for it. In the "base" OpenArena, they are disabled by default, but you can enable them, if you wish, using the g_runes variable (0=disabled, 1=enabled). They are used instead in The Mission Pack mod. "Ammo regen" is thought for players defending the base, while "Scout" and "Guard" are for players attacking the enemy base and "Doubler" is good for both attack and defense. Anyway, you can use them the way you prefer. Since the only way to release one of these permanent powerups is to die, one may have to ask a team-mate to commit suicide (using \kill command or in some other way), in order to let another player get that specific rune. Doubler * Doubler, identified by a "D", doubles the damage caused by your weapons. Ammo regen * Ammo regen, identified by a "A", automatically regenerates your ammo for the weapons you have, up to a certain level for each weapon. And it increases the fire-rate a bit (regeneration rate is slower than fire rate). Scout * Scout, identified by a "S", increases movement and firing speed by 20%, but prevents you from wearing any armor. Guard * Guard, identified by a "G", instantly gives you 200 health and 200 armor, and then automatically regenerates your health, slowly up to 200. Your armor level will not go slowly down to 100 as usual. Other items There are some more items you can pick-up. * Weapons, obviously. Please read Manual/Weapons for info about them. You can also pickup the weapon lost by a killed character. * Ammo boxes. Useless if you don't have the corresponding weapon yet, but very useful to do not run out of ammo. * Gametype-telated items. In some particular gametypes, you will have to transport flags or skulls: please read Manual/Map elements#Gametype-related items for more info. See also * Manual/Weapons * Manual/Map elements External links * Quake III Arena Guide - Items on PlanetQuake * Quake III Team Arena Guide - Weapons and Items on PlanetQuake * Quake III Team Arena Guide - Powerups on PlanetQuake